Whiskey Lullaby
by AnaVelaRpo
Summary: They buried her next to Nate in the willow, she, still holding the picture, and he, still holding the note.


**Whiskey Lullaby **

**Authors note: I loved this one-shot as much as I love the song. I wanted to something with the song a long time ago, so I decided this was the perfect time. **

**The only way you're gonna understand this is hearing the song. But hear it AFTER reading it. It's awesome. **

It was just like any night as a Jonas. January 13 seemed like any  
other day, with people fooling around in the yard, babies crying, kids playing. But nothing was ever the same, not since she came around.

"Nick, really, you have to get the hell out of here" Joe said as  
he knocked on the door.

"Stay away Joe" Nick yelled from the other side of the  
door.

"I'm sick of this" Kevin said standing up from the couch  
furiously. He went straight to Nick's room and opened the  
door.

"A little privacy here!" Nick yelled

"Stop Nicholas! You're hurting yourself! Look around you. This  
room is a mess, you haven't gone out in weeks, maybe months! You  
just-"

"It's my life Kevin. Plus, I can't hurt myself anymore than she  
did"

"It's a girl Nicholas. JUST A GIRL. You have to get your  
priorities straight. Take back your life. You already fucked up our career,  
don't fuck up our lives too." Joe added

"Go away" Nick said as he drunk the whiskey bottle he had on his  
hands.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want now,  
I'm out" Joe said giving up heading out the door, Kevin following  
behind

"Miley, Miley, Miley, how could you?" Nick said –practically sang-  
as tears starting falling. She broke his heart, not only that, she broke him.  
He had spent the last three months trying to forget her, drinking away all the  
memories, at least that's what he was trying to do but no matter what he did,  
she was always there, taunting him, hurting him.

Finally that night he decided he couldn't stand the pain anymore.  
Life wasn't worth living anymore, not without her.

He waited until everyone was sleeping then he went downstairs to  
the basement and looked for his father's gun, the one he never let them use. He  
remembered how his father taught him when he was little to put it in silence, so  
the neighbors couldn't hear the shots when he was playing with the cans.

He finally went upstairs to his room, took another zip from the  
bottle, wrote down something in a piece of paper, kneeled on his bed looking at  
the picture he had pasted in the wall and pulled the trigger.

January 13, Nicholas Jerry Jonas killed himself because of Miley  
Ray Cyrus. And the next day, everyone knew that.

4 years later, Miley was 20 years old; she had retired at 16. The  
events that happened that January 13 haunting her since then.

"Miley, we're going out" Noah sad as she knocked her  
door.

"Who cares" She yelled from the other side of the  
door.

"It's been 4 years now" She heard her brother  
Trace.

"I know" Billy Ray replied to him. "There's nothing we can do that  
we haven't before"

"It's just a boy. JUST A BOY." He said

"It's not just a boy Trace, he killed himself."

"I know, and we cried, we blamed ourselves enough. But come on,  
It's been 4 years"

"I thought you said you were going out!" Miley yelled back from  
her room.

"We are" Her mom replied, suddenly she heard them closed the front  
door.

She never meant to break his heart, he was in the wrong place, in  
the wrong time, and sadly, he didn't stay to understand everything, this time,  
it wasn't defiantly what it looked like.

For 4 years, she had blamed herself more than everyone. She had  
become an alcoholic, whiskey, for some reason was her favorite.

That night, It had been 4 years since Nick killed himself because  
of her. Shecouldn't stand the pain anymore. Life wasn't worth living  
anymore, not without him.

She went to the willow, and talked to Nick. She explained  
everything to him; she told him how much she loved him, and what she was doing  
to prove it.

Her next stop was a particular store.

She finally went upstairs to her room, took another zip from her  
bottle, took his picture, kneeled on his bed looking to the wall and pulled the  
trigger.

January 13, Miley Ray Cyrus killed herself because of Nicholas  
Jerry Jonas. And the next day, everyone knew that.

They buried her next to Nicholas in the willow, she, still holding  
the picture, and he, still holding the note.


End file.
